Eddsworld Battle Royale
Eddsworld br.jpg|CowHeadGod Eddsworld Battle Royale.png|Oofman789 Eddsworld Battle Royale 'is a What If? Death Battle featuring the 4 prominent protagonists of the ''Eddsworld series; Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord. This battle was adopted by CowHeadGod' after LeTotalMemer and Shermh3. Interlude '(*Cues - Bradon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*)' Wiz: There are many great YouTubers, and a lot of them get the most views in one method: Animation, without this quirky type of fiction, our lives would be very dull '''Boomstick: And some of the best animations come from these four hoodie-wearers' Wiz: Edd, the Cola loving green Boomstick: Tom, the no eyed blue Wiz: Matt, the vain purple...and also green? Boomstick: And Tord, the gun-loving red, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edd (*Cues - Edd Gould - Edd's Crappy Song*) '' '' Boomstick: From the day Edd was born... he was trouble, the naughty kid that put the thumbtack on the teacher's seat kinda guy, basically a low down cheap little punk Wiz: His mother tried in vain to reverse the trouble he caused but in the end, it caused her nothing but shame and more misery Boomstick: So I wouldn't be surprised when Edd's mother died and instead of going to call the police, he just took all the money and just ditched home, wish I could have been him back then Wiz: And on his misadventures, he met some friendly yet just as mentally retarded like himself; Tom, Matt and Tord, and together they formed the Eddsworlds Gang Background: *Name: Edward *Height: 190.5 cm|6.3 ft *Weight: 155 lbs|70 kg *Likes Coca-Cola *Secretly Power-Ed, Coward Man and Bendee Stick *Afraid of Spiders and Bees Boomstick: And then of course gone some wacky adventures like going to space, trying to kill his future self and making a zombie theme park Wiz: And along these uh... "adventure" he was able to pick up some weird yet deadly weaponry, super forms and abilities Boomstick: He possesses this weird cartoon ability called "Toonforce" which lets him replace the laws of the universe with new absurd laws ''' Wiz: This allows him to stretch his limbs multiple meters, inflate multiple parts of his body, literally turn milk into cheese, give himself multiple limbs and survive things that a normal human cannot but unlike other Toonforce users like The Mask or Bugs Bunny, his Toonforce seems to be limited and he can only use it at certain times '''Boomstick: But he has one ability that he always seems to possess call; The Magic Satchel!!! Wiz: Actually he possesses Hammerspace, not the Magic Satchel Boomstick: Wait, What? Ain't they the same thing? Wiz: No, Hammerspace is an actual extra dimension where items are stored, whereas a Magic Satchel uses magic to pull out anything they think of, examples of Hammerspace are like with Kirby's stomach or Ramona Flowers's bag and examples of the Magic Satchel are like Deadpool Boomstick: Well, either way, Edd has a lot of surprises up his sleeve like basically any gun in the world; rifles, pistols, shotguns, sniper rifles, DMRs, revolvers, grenades as well as a grenade launcher and even an RPG Wiz: That's barely scratching the surface: he has a giant magnet strong enough to attract a plane, a boxing glove gun, a time bomb and the Normalizer which can normalizer things that would appear unnatural or unrealistic which doesn't make any sense at all Boomstick: That doesn't make any sense? How bout his magic marker which can draw everything and make whatever he drew real out of thin air or healing gun which can heal and even replace entire organs and limbs with a single zap Wiz: He even has a sword that's definitely not a rip-off of Master Sword which can slay all "evil" and Edd strike a person that meets this "evil" qualification they instantly turn to dust Boomstick: Thanos style ' Wiz: We didn't even mention his time machine which can be used to erase opponents from the existence or his gum called "''Funnygum" which gives whoever chews it AIDS, yes, I'm not joking 'Boomstick: Or his Lucky Can which does what it says on the label, pretty much increasing Edd's luck like Domino ' Arsenal/Abilities: *Toonforce *Hammerspace *Guns **Lots of Guns *Normalizer *Time Bomb *Magic Marker *Healing Gun *Master Sword Rip-Off *Time Machine *Funnygum *Lucky Can Wiz: With this enormous arsenal along with his insane abilities he accomplished some absolutely crazy feats of strength, speed and honestly just feats 'Boomstick: He super-strong able to put up a tank with effort, you know how heavy a tank is? 84 tons on average! ' Wiz: Not only that he was able to kick a Coca-Cola into the sun... by accident! '''Boomstick: I smell some maths coming Wiz: Now the speed of the can is roughly 98x light speed, assuming it crossed a distance from Earth to Sun in 5 seconds since it seems to be a relatively short timeframe, the Kinetic energy of the can should be 38 Gigatons so the energy to drop the sun is 28.68 Ninatons Boomstick: Wow, that means his feet are stronger than all the nuclear weapons on the Earth, combined! Wiz: He fast enough to literally outrun a bullet fired from a pistol which can typically go up to 300 m/s or 1000 ft/s and since he was running after the bullet was fired it's likely Edd can go much faster Boomstick: And if that's not fast enough for you he can also reflect and dodge lasers, lasers! lasers that can move 50 feet in a single second! lasers that can move 68 mph or 110 km/h Wiz: Not only is he super-fast and strong he can sure take a beating as well able to survive getting crushed under a 45-ton aeroplane, launched through a 27 joules brick wall and tanked a 0.25 TNT ton explosion Boomstick: And is decently good manipulate able to outsmart Tom and Tord though since he barely went to school he isn't that smart, I mean come on even I can spell domination correctly Wiz: Can you? Boomstick: Of course! It's uh... D... O... M... uh... B... X... Ummm... N? (*Wiz facepalms*) Feats: *Defeated a future version of himself *Lifted a tank with minimum effort *Outraced a bullet *Dodged & Reflected Lasers *Outsmarted both Tord & Tom *Survived his house exploding *Kicked a Coca-Cola can into the Sun Boomstick: Wait! We forgot about his Super form; Power Edd! Wiz: After being shot by a nuclear-powered satellite dish Boomstick: Wait, What? Wiz: Scientist can be weird sometimes, he gained superhuman powers that funny enough, is very similar to Superman's abilities Boomstick: He's got your standard superhuman physique; super-strength, super-speed, super-toughness, superhuman stamina and versatility Wiz: He also can fly and is fast enough to fly faster than a jumbo jet which on average can fly up to 570 mph or 920 km/hr Boomstick: And like Wiz mentioned he also has the extra-Superman powers like X-Ray Vision, Laser eye vision, a frost breath and the ability to manipulate and absorb energy and fire Wiz: However he's not very skilled in this form and the form itself can only last so long before it runs out leaving Edd as his normal average self Power Edd: *Superhuman Physique *Flight *X-Ray Vision *Laser Vision *Frost Breath *Energy Manipulation Boomstick: But even so with all these crazy powers Edd is easier tricked by his one main weakness; Coca-Cola! Wiz: Yeah... Edd would go to extreme lengths to preserve Coca-Cola, even if it's expired by 100 years or if the Coca-Cola is poisoned Edd will still drink it and will even mourn over a destroyed Coca-Cola machine, and plus as mentioned by Boomstick he's pretty much an idiot Boomstick: Well... either way, Edd is one mean, green, teen that you don't mess with! Eduardo: Why Don't you Give up! You're a loser! Face it Edd, You're Coming in Second Place! Edd: ''Second Place? Tom ''(*Cues - Ian Kelly - MC Tom Concert*) '' '' Wiz: Tom... was the one child on the planet to be born to a bowling ball and a pineapple and grew up relatively happy that is until he met Edd, Tord and Matt Boomstick: Wait, did you just say he was born to PINEAPPLE! and a BOWLING BALL!?!? Wiz: Yes, now let me continue, after meeting Edd, Tord and Matt they obviously became friends but didn't join their group; the Eddsworld Gang, that is until he father was killed by a bear with a gun Boomstick: And of course after that, Tom swore to avenge his father and decided to join the Eddsworld gang since he had nowhere else to go Wiz: And then along with the rest of the gang, gone on some simply crazy adventures mainly being the cynical member of the team Background: *Name: Thomas *Height: 178 cm|5.8 ft *Weight: ???|??? *Hates Christmas & Tord *King of Spiked Hair *Afraid of his own shadow Boomstick: Just like Edd and other members of the Eddsworld Gang, he possess the mysterious cartoon ability called; Toonforce but unlike the rest of the team, it seems like he possesses more "Toonforce" than the rest of the crew Wiz: Just like Edd he can stretch his limbs multiple meters, inflate multiple parts of his body, give himself multiple limbs and survive things that a normal human but unlike Edd, he can also break gravity by standing upside down, breath underwater and break the fourth wall Boomstick: What's the fourth wall? Wiz: The fourth wall is an invisible, imagined wall separates people in the media we're viewing from the audience, While us, the audience can see through this "wall", the convention assumes, the actors act as if they cannot but when you break you know that there's an audience, an example would be Deadpool-- Deadpool: Did somebody say Deadpool? Wiz: No, go away! Deadpool: Come on, lighten up a little, why can't I fight this Tom guy Wiz: Don't worry, you'll get your chance on July Deadpool: Oh Yea! See you then! Boomstick: Wait... Wiz didn't we give spoilers Wiz: Shhhhhhh... Boomstick: Well, Anyways Tom also possesses the Hammerspace ability which lets him pull out some of the wacky weapons he has been keeping Wiz: He obviously he a ton of guns from shotgun to assault rifle but when he needs to amp his game he can out his coal firearms which like the name suggests shoots out coal and is somewhat very effective against people on Santa's Naughty list Boomstick: As well as firearms he carries numerous melee weapons on him; chainsaws, knives, swords, katanas, bat and maces he got them all Wiz: He also had multiple "projectile launcher weapon" like his crossbow, meg-stake gun which is extremely useful against vampires and his giant 120 pound/54.5 kg harpoon gun which is similar to the type used to catch whales though he can easily carry it around like it's a baby Boomstick: Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles